


love forever, love is free

by flyingthesky



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Post-Canon, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: “I love you,” he tells her, and trusts Gabriella to understand. He lovesherand who she is has nothing to do with how she looks. “You’re beautiful.”“You always say that.” Gabriella laughs, bright and easy in a way that Troy wishes he could bottle up. “You always know the right things to say.”
Relationships: Troy Bolton/Gabriella Montez
Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502777
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	love forever, love is free

Troy loves Gabriella’s body.

No, that’s not right. Troy loves _Gabriella_ and her body is part of her, so of course he loves that too. He loves the way her skin feels under his hands, loves the slight ridge of her scars that speak of her bravery and strength. She’d been so hesitant and unsure when they’d first done this, but now they’re both more comfortable in their bodies and they understand each other better.

Gabriella knows that Troy would never do anything that she isn’t comfortable with, now. That had been harder to deal with at first, after Gabriella had stopped him, panic rising in her eyes, and said _I’m sorry, I’m sorry but there’s something I need to tell you first_. She cried and he hadn’t understood what she was saying, not because he felt betrayed by it but because he didn’t—it feels stupid to say, now, but he didn’t understand what she was so afraid of. Gabriella was always Gabriella to him. He never thought for a moment she wasn’t.

The space between now and then has given him the understanding that he didn’t have, when she first told him. Talking with other people about it, because they moved to the Bay Area after high school and there were suddenly so _many_ people he could talk to about this, means that he now understands that Gabriella’s fear and panic wasn’t so much about him as it was about her. There’s a word for it—a drag queen taught it to him, which feels like an appropriately San Francisco story—but Troy’s never been someone who cares about the names for things.

What Gabriella’s feelings are called doesn’t matter to him as much as how he can make sure the most beautiful, brave, and brilliant person he knows doesn’t have to deal with the stress of being born in the wrong body. Even now that Gabriella is comfortable in her body, in the way she looks, there’s still sore spots and things he carefully avoids even as he tries to tell her that she’s so _so_ loved.

Her neck is a bad spot, because it brings attention to the one thing about her appearance she still hasn’t fixed. Most of the time Troy avoids her jawline too, because that surgery was recent enough that Gabriella is still adjusting to it, he thinks. He loves Gabriella’s body, and he could spend hours doing nothing but touching her and pressing kisses to the spots where she’s ticklish, just to hear her giggle. He loves the way that Gabriella lets him, aware of what a privilege he’s being given.

Somewhere in the parts of their closet that they don’t really use, packed in with the winter clothes, are some clothes that Gabriella’s bought over the years and doesn’t wear. She’s still a little self-conscious about wearing tight clothing, as if her body being more on display will reveal something about it that other people will judge her for. It’s true, sometimes, but Troy wishes she didn’t have to worry about things like that.

“I love you,” he tells her, and trusts Gabriella to understand. He loves _her_ and who she is has nothing to do with how she looks. “You’re beautiful.”

“You always say that.” Gabriella laughs, bright and easy in a way that Troy wishes he could bottle up. “You always know the right things to say.”

His hands settle on her hips, and he kisses her. It’s uncomplicated, because kissing is the thing that they’ve been doing the longest and Troy doesn’t have to think about it at all. Instead, he focuses on the way Gabriella’s skin is warm under his hands. The way that he can feel her breathing, a reminder that they’ve both chosen each other.

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” Troy grins, because he genuinely has. He’s said a lot of maybe not great things to their other friends and it’s a constant learning process but that’s worthwhile because Gabriella means the world to him. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Gabriella says. Her fingers brush against his cheek. “Why?”

“I want to try something new.”

Carefully, he lays Gabriella down on the bed. Her hair fans out against the sheets, now so much longer than it was when they first started dating. She keeps complaining that it gets in the way and Troy’s trying to learn how to French braid hair so she doesn’t have to cut it. Concentrating, he undoes the tiny buttons of her blouse and Gabriella takes it off. He does the same with her bra and then kisses his way down her chest until he’s at the waistband of her skirt. This one is easier than some of the ones that Gabriella owns, made from denim and with big buttons all down the front that Troy undoes one by one until he can drop her skirt into the pile on the side of their bed too.

Once her underwear are also off, Gabriella’s fingers pull at the fabric of his t-shirt and he takes it off before dipping his head between her thighs. It took some trial and error to figure out what was best for Gabriella, but they’ve got it down to a science now and Troy loves nothing more than to eat her out for hours when she’s feeling up to it. He’s got a different plan right now, fingers dipping into her so he can get her ready.

She shivers, although whether it’s from the fact that the lube is still slightly cold or what he’s doing is up for debate. Troy doesn’t mind the ambiguity. Experience has taught him that sex is rarely the graceful, well-orchestrated affair that it seems like in movies and TV. Gabriella has accidentally kicked him; he’s accidentally lost his balance and nearly crushed her. Sex is a messy affair, and all he needs to know that he’s doing a good job is the high, mewling noises that Gabriella makes.

Once she’s ready, Troy shucks his jeans and underwear and slicks himself up before settling into place. He goes slow, because it always takes Gabriella a minute to settle into it, but also because that’s just how they’ve both decided they prefer to take it. Once they’ve both settled into a rhythm, Troy shifts them so Gabriella is riding him. It’s better for her, usually, because she has more control. Plus, that leaves Troy’s hands free to touch her body and feel the way her breathing stutters when she gets close.

“Troy,” Gabriella says. “Oh, _oh_.”

“I’m right here.” Troy catches her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “I’ll always be right here.”

Crying out, Gabriella comes and Troy steadies her through it the best he can when he’s following right behind here. They breathe, in and out, and the world seems so small that there’s nobody in the entire world but them. Troy kisses Gabriella, tender and full of love for the most amazing person he knows, and that’s all that matters.

That’s all there is.

**Author's Note:**

> the working title of this fic was "troy bolton: trans ally" so anyway


End file.
